


Hot Chocolate

by laraanita



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraanita/pseuds/laraanita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Celeste. A continuation of Present of a Perfect Night where Doc finds his way to Celeste's place and they chat a little. Takes place in a crazy world where Salad and Mindcrack apparently share a world together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelesteShepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteShepard/gifts).



Celeste was just sprinkling a little redstone into the brewing potions on her desk when the thunder started. She glanced out the window, frowning. She'd wanted to get a few things done outside but with the booming of thunder so close and the pouring rain overhead, she wasn't going to risk stepping outside. She'd just have to do it when the rain went away. She was about to turn back to check on the brewing potions when something caught her attention out the window. Someone was stumbling through the rain, soaking wet and unsteady on their feet and her eyes widened when she recognised the white of a lab coat. “Doc?” What on earth was he doing out in a storm like this? Celeste hurried to the door and wrenched it open. “Doc!” she called, struggling to be heard over the weather. “DOC! Over here!”

 

He must have heard her since he started to stumble in her direction though she was forced to go help when he seemed to slide and fall in the muck. She hurried to his side, kneeling down and getting one of his arms over her shoulder. “Come on big guy, lets get you inside.” she murmured, struggling upright with the big German. He mumbled something in return and she frowned at the scent of alcohol on his breath. She'd have to ask him why he was out in the rain while drunk later. More important was getting him inside and dry. They tumbled into the house and she kicked the door shut, getting Doc to lean against the wall while she peeled the wet lab coat from him, tossing it over a heater along with her green cardigan. The rest of the clothes would have to go, hopefully Amd wouldn't mind if she stole a few of his clothes for Doc. She left Doc slowly sliding down the wall to go and grab a few clothes and towels, mentally apologising to Amd for messing up his tidy drawers before hurrying back.

  
Doc was sitting on the ground now, knees up while he stared dimly at something in the distance. Water dripped down his face and Celeste couldn't help but worry for him. “Doc, come on sweetheart, we need to get you into something dry, look, I've got you something to wear while we get your wet stuff dry, come on.” She wiggled the thick jumper and other assorted clothes in front of him along with a large fluffy towel. All she got in response was a tilt of Doc's head and the most heartbroken look she'd ever seen on his face. “Oh Doc...you – you need to get out of those wet things, and then you can tell me what happened, okay?” She set the clothes down and draped the towel around his shoulders. She took the corner and dabbed at his face gently, concern growing when he barely reacted. She couldn't help herself, leaning forwards and drawing him into her arms for a tight hug. He didn't protest, leaning into her and shaking slightly. She felt her heart break as she realised he was crying, a lump rising in her throat. She held him tighter and let him cry, unsure what it was about but she had her suspicions.

 

After a few moments, his shaking stilled and he lifted his head. “I'm sorry,” he mumbled, leaning back from the hug and drawing the towel tighter around himself. “I just...”

 

“It's okay.” she assured gently, moving the pile of clothes closer to him. “Here. Just get changed and we'll talk if you want to, okay? I'll make hot chocolate, that'll help you feel better.”

 

A glum nod was his response and he managed to make his way upright, grabbing the clothes and shuffling into the closest room to change which happened to be the room Celeste was bunking in for the moment. She didn't really mind. She focused on brewing up some hot water, going to get changed while it heated up. Two mugs of the hot chocolate were set out on the table by the time Doc reappeared, dryer but no happier. The wet clothes were distributed throughout the place on various heaters and when Celeste returned to sit on the couch, Doc was staring into his mug with damp cheeks. She took a breath and reach out to touch his arm. “Doc? You know you can talk to me about anything right?”

 

He gave a shaky nod and set down the mug. “I know...”

 

“Then you want to tell me what happened to get you so upset? I want to help.” She shuffle closer on the couch, reaching for his hand and holding it when he didn't protest.

 

He gave it a squeeze as he sought for the words. “...Etho.” he said with a sad smile after a moment.

 

Celeste frowned. “What did he do? If he hurt you I'll-”

 

“He came to see me last night.” Doc cut her off before she could threaten Etho further, voice shaking a little. “He...he kissed me, and then we...” he trailed off meaningfully.

 

The endergirl was perplexed for a moment. “But I thought that was what you wanted, for you and him to end up together?”

 

“I do...I did.” he corrected sadly. “It was afterwards, when we just lying there and then he said to me that – that I wasn't who he really-” Doc let out a shaky breath as Celeste's eyes widened. “And then he asked me to consider my words carefully at the trial before he left.”

 

“He – he what?!”

 

“Celeste please-”

 

“He slept with you just to guarantee your word!” she almost yelled, purple flakes beginning to materialise as her anger at the ninja grew. “I'm gonna go over them and smack some sense into that fu-”

 

“Celeste!” Doc tugged on her hand, forcing her to look at him. “Don't, please. You'll only make me feel worse about this whole mess. I just – I just want to forget what he said. That's why I drank but I guess I took too many white russians and came out the wrong portal. I'm sorry to bother you – maybe I should just go-”

 

It was Celeste's turn to tug on his hand now. “No, not when its storming outside, and not when you're drunk and upset. Look, you should just...stay here tonight. Amd isn't back for a few days and no one's going to mind if you use his bed just once. You need to be around friends right now – and I mean real friends who don't emotionally and sexually manipulate you for their own benefit.” she said firmly.

 

“Friends like you?” Doc asked with a small smile.

 

“Friends like me.” she nodded. “And you can stay as long as you want after the storm goes, we can drink all the hot chocolate in the house and watch stupid movies and talk and do anything you want, okay?”

 

“...Okay.” Doc nodded slowly. “Okay. I can do that.”


End file.
